engaños y locuras
by Lian Black
Summary: y aqui va el 11 capitulo para lo que los esperaban por fin va a llover
1. Default Chapter

Engaños y locuras  
Capitulo I  
  
Estoy en la clase más aburrida,historia de la magia, pero no le doy importancia, mientras otros se duermen en clases, yo, estoy perdida en mi mundo.  
  
Ya terminó la clase y sigo en mi mundo, sin darme cuenta doblo la esquina equivocada y veo lo que menos queria ver,una imagen de Harry y cho besandose enfrente de mi.  
  
Después de varios minutos reaccione y me voy corriendo.  
  
- esto no me puede estar pasando,¿comó puede hacerme esto?-pensaba.  
  
Sin querer atropello a una persona pero eso no me importó, nose como ni cuando logre salir del castillo y fui a mi lugar favorito, era como una mini pradera, tenia varios arbustos al costado haciendo como que no existiera , pero recien el año pasado lo había encontrado.  
  
Me cente y decidi quedarme ahí lo que restaba del día, saque de mi bolsillo mi pluma favorita, era de plata y estaba en un costado las iniciales de mi nombre, que me regalaron en navidad, pero recuerdo que no sabia quien me lo mando, no tenia ganas de pensar asi que saque mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir.  
  
Me fije en mi reloj, ya eran las 10 de la noche, decido levantarme, agarre la pluma decidida a lo que iba a hacer y con dos movimientos me corte las muñecas, comenzaron a sangrar a chorros y comence a caminar, pero por desgracia tropieso y caigo, al caer me golpeo con una piedra y quede inconciente.  
  
Despierto, me vuelvo a levantar y me fijo denuevo mi reloj ya eran las 11 y siento que en mi cabeza al igual que mis manos estaban goteando de sangre, eso no me importo y siguo caminando aunque un poco dolorida.  
  
Por fin logro entrar al colegio, paso por los pasillos ya casi sin fuerzas,subo las escaleras para ir a mi sala comun; pero cuando llegué al undecimo peldaño, pierdo la fuerza ,me estaba llendo de espalda cuando siento un par de manos agarrandome justo a tiempo mientras decia mi nombre y despues perdi el conocimiento.  
  
N/A:  
  
holas ^-^ como andan espero que bien por que yo no, estoy enferma y mañana me tendran que hacer analisis T_T me pincharan el brazo buaaaaaaaaa, bueno cambiando de tema espero que les guste este fic que ya tengo más de 7 capitulo.   
Dedicado a mi hermana Leri que esta por publicar su primer fic y a las chicas que fueron tan buena onda que me mandaron rewis: natty potter sos la mejor aproposito me encantan tus fics en especial los noños y los borrachos no mienten me mori de la risa con esa historia, a JeRu que tambien me gustan y por ultimo a una amiga (osea la cubana) jessi weasley sos la mejor.  
  
Amor y paz , DIGAN NO A LA GUERRA.  
HAGAN EL AMOR Y NO LA GUERRA. 


	2. capitulo2

Engaños y locuras  
Capitulo I  
  
Estoy en la clase más aburrida,historia de la magia, pero no le doy importancia, mientras otros se duermen en clases, yo, estoy perdida en mi mundo.  
  
Ya terminó la clase y sigo en mi mundo, sin darme cuenta doblo la esquina equivocada y veo lo que menos queria ver,una imagen de Harry y cho besandose enfrente de mi.  
  
Después de varios minutos reaccione y me voy corriendo.  
  
- esto no me puede estar pasando,¿comó puede hacerme esto?-pensaba.  
  
Sin querer atropello a una persona pero eso no me importó, nose como ni cuando logre salir del castillo y fui a mi lugar favorito, era como una mini pradera, tenia varios arbustos al costado haciendo como que no existiera , pero recien el año pasado lo había encontrado.  
  
Me cente y decidi quedarme ahí lo que restaba del día, saque de mi bolsillo mi pluma favorita, era de plata y estaba en un costado las iniciales de mi nombre, que me regalaron en navidad, pero recuerdo que no sabia quien me lo mando, no tenia ganas de pensar asi que saque mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir.  
  
Me fije en mi reloj, ya eran las 10 de la noche, decido levantarme, agarre la pluma decidida a lo que iba a hacer y con dos movimientos me corte las muñecas, comenzaron a sangrar a chorros y comence a caminar, pero por desgracia tropieso y caigo, al caer me golpeo con una piedra y quede inconciente.  
  
Despierto, me vuelvo a levantar y me fijo denuevo mi reloj ya eran las 11 y siento que en mi cabeza al igual que mis manos estaban goteando de sangre, eso no me importo y siguo caminando aunque un poco dolorida.  
  
Por fin logro entrar al colegio, paso por los pasillos ya casi sin fuerzas,subo las escaleras para ir a mi sala comun; pero cuando llegué al undecimo peldaño, pierdo la fuerza ,me estaba llendo de espalda cuando siento un par de manos agarrandome justo a tiempo mientras decia mi nombre y despues perdi el conocimiento.  
  
N/A:  
  
holas ^-^ como andan espero que bien por que yo no, estoy enferma y mañana me tendran que hacer analisis T_T me pincharan el brazo buaaaaaaaaa, bueno cambiando de tema espero que les guste este fic que ya tengo más de 7 capitulo.   
Dedicado a mi hermana Leri que esta por publicar su primer fic y a las chicas que fueron tan buena onda que me mandaron rewis: natty potter sos la mejor aproposito me encantan tus fics en especial los noños y los borrachos no mienten me mori de la risa con esa historia, a JeRu que tambien me gustan y por ultimo a una amiga (osea la cubana) jessi weasley sos la mejor.  
  
Amor y paz , DIGAN NO A LA GUERRA.  
HAGAN EL AMOR Y NO LA GUERRA. 


	3. capitulo3

Capitulo III  
  
Cuando estaba saliendo de la enfermería me encuentro con Draco fuera.  
  
- Hola Virginia, veo que no avisaste a nadie que hoy ibas a salir.- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios (N/A: Lindos labios rojos y carnosos =) jejeje).  
  
- Hola, perdona que note aya avisado y ya te dije que me digas Ginny y no Virginia.- le dije de la misma forma que él.  
  
- Esta bien y toma te traje un presente.  
Saco su varita, murmuro unas palabras y aparecieron como más de dos docena de rosas en pimpollo. (N/A: cuidao con Draco que se vino preparado, Leri: eres patética. Lian: no molestes .)  
  
- Gra... gracias.- dije a duras penas.  
  
- De nada, no te importa que te acompañe ¿verdad?.  
  
- No para nada.  
  
Estuvimos hablando varias horas, hasta encontrarme con el chico que menos quería ver.  
  
- Malfoy aléjate de MI novia- dijo Harry que sé hacercaba muy rápido, tomándome de la mano, alejándome de él.  
  
- ¿Que te hizo ese pedazo de injerto de animal no experimentado?, ¿ No te lastimo?- Decía Harry mientras no soltaba mi mano.  
  
Draco estaba a punto de responderle pero yo me adelante.  
  
- Mira Harry PRIMERO él no es nada de eso y no me izo nada solo veníamos hablando porque somos amigos y SEGUNDO YO no soy tu novia y nunca lo seré.  
  
Le decía mientras le soltaba la mano y volvía al lado de Draco.  
  
- ¡QUÉ!.  
  
- ¿Qué te izo ese imbécil para que digas eso?  
  
- no me izo nada.  
  
En ese momento agarre a Draco y me fui, dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo.  
  
Después de media hora Draco me detuvo.  
  
- te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes.  
  
- claro adelante pregúntame lo que quieras.  
  
- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Potter?  
  
- Porque ese desgraciado me estuvo engañando con la Cho Chang (N/A:Sufrida). Y el lunes los cache besándose.  
  
- Y por eso fue lo de las muñecas y la cabeza.  
  
(Suspiro)- sí por eso fue, pero lo de la cabeza si fue un accidente.- de pronto recuerdo que era el que me había llevado a la enfermería.  
  
- Y dime ¿qué estabas haciendo a esa hora?.- le pregunte.  
  
- Bueno yo... este... yo, bueno te voy a ser sinceró cuando me chocaste me quede mirándote, te seguí y me quede atrás de.. De un arbusto, hasta esa hora. Y también me preocupe por como te vi.- respondió algo sonrojado.  
  
- Ja, ja.- reí cuando agacho la cabeza.  
  
- ¿De... de que te ríes?- me pregunto  
  
- De lo lindo que te ves cuando te pones así.- respondí inconscientemente.  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola, como andan espero que les haya gustado este tercer chap, ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo de este fic y también estoy haciendo un Lily James que sé que a muchas lectoras/es les gusta los fic de ellos.  
Por fa no sean malos y mándenme reviews.  
acepto, Draco, Harry, ron Sirius, Lucius, james, Remus, los gemelos, Tom Riddle, en boxers, chocolates, rosas, en fin de todo, menos virus y a Peter a ese mandencela a mi hermana Leri( lean sus fic que están super ^-^).  
Si quieren agregarme a sus msn es sivercat_02@hotmil.com.  
clau: gracias por tu opinión este cap. va para vos y para los que me manden Reviews.  
Chau hasta la próxima. 


	4. cap4

Capitulo IV  
  
En la mañana de sábado todo el mundo se había levantado tarde excepto yo, que me levanté a las ocho de la mañana, se me había pasado el sueño y no me quería quedar en la cama, así que me cambie y baje a la sala común.  
  
- Hola, que tal dormiste.- me pregunto Colín que ya estaba ahí.  
  
Colín había cambiado demasiado los últimos 2 años ya no era el pequeño entrometido y delgado chico de la cámara, sino que ahora era alto, musculoso y era unos de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor y aparte muy amistoso (N/A: estaba bastante guapo ^_^)  
  
Colín se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.  
  
- Bien ¿y tu?.- le respondí  
  
- Igual. ¿y lo superaste?.- volvió a preguntar.  
  
- Sí.  
  
El ya lo sabia porque se encontraba al lado mío cuando sucedió y desde ese día le dejo de importar a Harry Potter el niño que vivió.  
  
Me senté en un sillón que estaba al frente de colín y nos pusimos a charlar un rato largo hasta que comenzaron a bajar todos los compañeros.  
  
Harry, Ron(no estaba enterado de nada) y Hermione(que sabia lo que paso) se acercaron a saludar.  
  
- Hola.- dijeron los tres al unísono.  
  
- Hola.- respondimos  
  
- Podemos, hablar un momento Ginny.  
  
En ese momento mire a Colín y Hermione para ver que le respondía.  
  
- Ve y si necesitas algo llámame.- me decía en un susurro Colín y Hermione me movía la cabeza afirmando.  
  
- Esta bien vamos.- respondí sin ganas.  
  
Me levante y me fui con Harry a unos de las mesas más alejadas.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasó ayer?.  
  
- Que quieres que me pase después de lo que paso el lunes, ah.- le respondí fríamente.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
  
- Te vi besándote con Cho en una esquina.  
  
- Estas loca o que yo no bese a Cho el lunes.- me respondió poniéndose nervioso.  
  
- Así, entonces estaba alucinando ese día y también Colín que estaba al lado mío vio.  
  
En ese momento Harry se había puesto demasiado nervioso.  
  
- Te lo puedo explicar, te juro que te quiero a ti, por favor no me digas que terminemos, te juro que no volverá a pasar.- decía deschabandose, mientras me agarraba la mano y me trataba de besar, en ese momento se acerco Colín me agarro y me puso detrás de el.  
  
- Mira Potter, si vuelves a tratar así a Ginny te la veras conmigo.- decía mientras me llevaba con el.  
  
- Colín no te metas en asuntos que no te incumba, porque si lo haces te tendré que sacar del equipo.  
  
Colín al escuchar eso se dio la media vuelta y se acerco en dos pasos a Harry.  
  
- Yo me meto por que se me da la gana y porque me preocupo por Virginia, la quiero como una hermana y si me quieres sacar dale áselo, porque no quiero estar con un imbécil como vos como capitán.  
  
Harry se levanto de la silla furioso e intento darle un puñetazo pero Colín se le adelanto y le dio en la cara haciendo que el impacto del golpe lo hiciera caer sentado.  
  
Mientras Colín se acercaba hacía donde estaba Ron, Hermione y yo.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?,¿ Por qué isiste eso?- preguntaba mientras sé hacercaba a donde Harry.  
  
- Se lo merece por lo que le izo a Ginny.- respondió a Ron con furia todavía.  
  
- ¡¡QUÉ!!, ¿Qué te izo Ginny?- decía mientras me miraba.  
  
- Encontre a Harry besándose con Cho en una esquina el lunes.- dije  
  
- ¡¡QUÉ!! ¿Eso es verdad Harry?.  
  
El susodicho no respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!.- decía eso mientras se tiraba encima de Harry y lo golpeaba.  
  
Se abrió el retrato de golpe, entraron los gemelos y vieron lo que estaba pasando, se acercaron a Hermione para saber lo que sucedía, Hermione y Ginny le contaron todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
  
  
Fred y George se acercaron tranquilamente donde la pelea y agarraron a Ron por los brazos mientras le decían algo al oído.  
  
- No crees que ya es demasiado de tu parte Ronnykins.- decían mientras lo soltaban e hicieron lo mismo que Ron al principio, se le tiraron encima de Harry y lo seguían golpeando. Ginny ya estaba harta.  
  
- ¡¡¡YA BASTA, DEJEN DE PEGARLE!!!.- Decía mientras también se hacercaba al lugar de la pelea.  
  
- Fred y George Weasley levantensen ahora.- decía furiosa.  
  
Y de un salto los gemelos se levantaron. Y después se llevaron a Harry a la enfermería.  
  
ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô  
  
N/A:  
  
hola otra vez , les gusto? si o no, mandenmela en un reviews.  
  
acepto de tod menos virus.  
  
dedicados a todos los que lo esten leyendo. 


	5. capitulo5

Capitulo V  
  
Cuando por fin logre salir de la sala comun, despues de las interrogaciones de mis Hermanos, decidi ir a mi lugar favorito. Mientras caminaba me encuentro con Draco.  
  
- Hola que tal amaneciste.- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.(N/A:quien fuera ella)  
  
- Más o menos y ¿tu?.- le respondi de la misma forma.  
  
- Y ¿Por qué más o menos?.-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.  
  
- Te lo cuento mientras Vamos a mi lugar favorito.- le dije mientras lo agarraba de la mano.  
  
- Bueno.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegamos, nos centamos y yo le conte lo que había pasado en la sala comun, él reacciono de la misma forma que mis hermanos.  
  
- No es por ser malo Gin, pero es que se lo merece, si yo hubiese estado ahí lo habria masacrado con mis propias manos.Ese pedaso de imbecil me las va apagar.-decia golpeando la palma de la mano  
  
- No draco, ya es suficiente lo que le isieron.-le dije mientras lo trataba de calmar, agarrandole la mano.  
  
Estubimos hablando varias horas haste que paso algo que iba a cambiar nuestra amistad.Nose como paso,nos comensamos a hacercar hasta unir nuestros labios, que primero fue un rose hasta convertirce en uno apacionado.  
  
Despues de unos minutos nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos algos sonrojados. Hasta que por fin uno de los dos logró articular palabra.  
  
- Y dime,¿con quién iras al baile de navidad ya que no estas con Potter?.- pregunto algo timido.  
  
Era cierto no tenia pareja, despues de lo que paso no me había puesto a pensar en eyo.  
  
- ¿La verdad no tengo idea de con quien ir?, y me imagino que vos ya tenes pareja.  
  
- Todabía no, no se lo pregunte.-respondio  
  
- Y que esperas para decircelo.- le dije  
  
- ¿Ahora?.-pregunto  
  
- Si, ahora, ve y preguntacelo.- le decia mientras me ponia de pie.  
  
En ese momento se paro en frente mio  
  
- Virginia Weasley tendrias el agrado de ser mi pareja para el baile de navidad.  
  
Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando me le pidio. Me quede pensando un rato hasta que porfin me decidi.  
  
- Cla..claro.- respondí algo sorprendida.  
  
N/A:  
  
y que les parecio el quinto cap de esta historia por fa mandenme reviews con sus opiniones que son de buena ayuda para seguir escribiendo.  
  
dedicado a las chicas Claudia y a Sabina Evans . 


	6. cap6

Capitulo VI  
  
Faltaba una semana para el baile y todo el mundo andaba ancioso para que llegara es día.  
  
- Ey Gin, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?.- preguntaba Hermione.  
  
- Si y me imagino que vos vas con mi hermano.-le dije con una mirada picara.  
  
- Si y ¿quién es el afortunado que ira con vos?.- me preguntaba.  
  
- Ire con Draco Malfoy.- le respondi con toda naturalidad.  
  
- ¡¡¡QQQUUUÉÉÉ!!!.- Dijo algo sorprendida Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo ir con él?.- le pregunte.  
  
- No nada, es que me sorprende que iras con el.-me dijo.  
  
- Es solo mi amigo uno de los mejores.-dije  
  
- y se lo dijiste a tus hermanos.  
  
- No, se lo dire en el baile.  
  
- Y felicitaciones por fin iras a baile con mi hermano.- le dicia con una mirada picara.  
  
- Gracias.- respondio un sonrojada Hermione.  
  
Un día antes de baile fuimos con Hermione y colin a hogsmeade a comprar los regalos de navidad y una tunica para mi. 


	7. chap7

N/A:  
  
todos los personajes de este fics no son mios, son de la escritora J.K Rowling.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo VII  
  
En el cuarto de chicas de las de sexto se encontraban varias chicas de los distintos cursos.  
  
- mione, te falta mucho.-pregunte   
  
- no, solo me falta pintarme los lavios.-respondio hermione desde el baño.  
  
- listo, bamonos.  
  
- ya era hora hermione, pero no entiendo porque te pintas si despues te lo van a sacar.- le dije bromeando.  
  
- Ginny pero que cosas dices.  
  
ya para cuando llegamos a la sala comun, mi hermano la habia agarrado de la mano a mione.  
  
- cielos Hermione te ves hermosa.-dijo ron mientras la besaba.- y tu no te quedas atras hermanita.  
  
- Gracias ron, ¿bajamos?, mi pareja me debe estar esperando.-dije algo impaciente.  
  
- espera ,solo falta Harry que fue a buscar su capa.- dijo   
  
- listo ,gracias por esperar, valla ginny estas estupenda .- decia harry .  
  
bajamos de la sala comun para ir al gran salon y en el transcurso del viaje:  
  
-Gin y quien es tu pareja.- decia ron  
  
Sin poder responder aparecio Draco atras mio y me agarraba de la mano.  
  
- ¿ Qué se te ofrece malfoy?.- decia Ron con voz fria.  
  
- De ti nada weasley, solo vengo a buscar a mi pareja de baile, ah granger,¿ como estas? .- decia Draco que por primera vez hablaba cortesmente.  
  
  
  
- Bien gracias y tu.- respondio hermione de la misma manera.  
  
Ron y harry se quedaron sin habla.  
  
- Me parece que vi un angel pelirrojo esta noche que es mas bella que una rosa.- decia él mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Malfoy alejate de mi hermana!!!, porque sino.  
  
- Ron, él es mi pareja de baile y no lo trates asi.- dije cortandolo.  
  
- Ginny estas loca, este lo unico que quiere es lastimarte.- dijo ron   
  
- No te preocupes que yo me puedo cuidar sola.- le dije tranquilamente.  
  
- Esta bien, pero cuidate yo le voy a abisar los gemelos de que no te ballan a molestar.  
  
- Gracias hermanito.  
  
- Y tu ,(suspiro)cuidala o te la veras conmigo.-le decia a Draco.  
  
- Lo are.- le respondio.  
  
Cuendo entramos los dos solos, nos fuimos a centar a una mesa solo para dos personas.   
  
El gran salon estaba bellisimo, tenia las mesas por todos los costados adornadas con rosas, en el centro se veia a todos los alumnos bailando.parecia un sueño.  
  
- Te gustaria ir a bailar.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Nos lebantamos de la mesa y nos dirijimos al centro del gran hall. cuando llegamos estaba pasando una musica muy movida, hasta que cambio de movida a lenta. Él estubo a punto de decirme que sino queria bailar esa clase de musica, pero yo lo agarre de sorpresa, me acerque más a el mientras le ponia su mano en mi cintura y yo lo atrapaba con mis brasos el cueyo estubimos asi varias horas hasta que se separo de mi y me agarraba la mano.  
  
- Necesito decirte algo, pero no aqui.  
  
Entonces nos fuimos a mi lugar faborito. cuando llegamos casi me caigo de espaldas, estaba rodeada de rosas rojas y en el centro habia una manta. él se puso en frente mio y se arrodillo igual que la otra vez en la que me pidio que fuera con el al baile.pero esta vez estaba más palido de lo normal.  
  
Despues de un rato se decidio a hablar.  
  
- Ginny, tu eres mi sol, mi luna, mi mundo,eres todo para mi, es por eso que te quiero preguntar solo una cosa y con eso podre estar en paz con mi corazon ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?.  
  
En ese minuto me quede sorprendida de la pregunta, no sabia que responder, pensaba y pensaba, depronto sin saber porque recorde el dia en que no besamos sin ninguna razon, ese dia mi corazon se dio cuenta de que lo queria y yo tan ciega lo habia ocultado.  
  
Draco se me quedo mirando esperando mi respuesta, no se habia movida de la posicion en la que estaba.  
  
- Draco.- logre articular.  
  
El se lebanto y ahora estabamos frente a frente. me hacerque y lo bese con tanta pacion que no iso falta las palabras para responder a esa pregunta.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
N/A:  
  
y por fin el 7º chap  
  
hola como estan espero que bien , ojala les aya gustado, espero recibir algun reviews.  
  
este chap  
  
se lo dedico a Sabina evans espero que te aya gustado. por que no me llego la inspiracion por eso no esta muy lindo que digamos. pero en fin un chap es un chap. 


	8. cap8

Capitulo VIII

En la mañana del 25 de diciembre, baje con mis amigas y Hermione para abrir los regalos de navidad.

Cuando Bajamos allí ya estaban Ron, Harry y Colin.

- Por fin ya era hora.-decía Colin con un tono burlón.

En cambio Ron cuando apenas había visto a Hermione, corrió al lado de ella y le dio un beso. Todos nos quedamos sorprendido, por lo que hizo.

- Buen día.- le decía a Hermione mientras le agarraba de la mano y la llevaba hacia el árbol.

- Bu...buenos días.- logro articular Hermione.

- AAHH, miren a esos tortolitos como se saludan, parece como si fuera ayer que andaban peleándose.- decía Fred.

- Tienes razón hermanito míralos.- decía George mientras comenzaban a cantar.

- YA CALLENCEN USTEDES DOS.-decían Ron y Hermione totalmente sonrojados

Después de que se fueron los gemelos nos pusimos a abrir los regalos de navidad.

Para ron: una colonia(de harry),en suéter made in Weasley, una caja repleta de chocolates(de Ginny), un juego de los cannons (de Hermione) y otra caja de chocolates (de Colin).

Para harry: un estuche para guardar la saeta de fuego (de Hermione), unos posters de los cannons (de ron), un diario mágico (de Ginny), un suéter made in Weasley y un álbum de fotos (de Colin).

Para Hermione: un libro de los mundos mágicos (de harry), un suéter made in Weasley, una mini radio mágica (de ron y Ginny) y una replica  de un hipocampo y un libro de los animales mágico (de Colin).

Para Ginny: un collar (de harry), una túnica (de Colin), un suéter made in Weasley, un diario mágico (de ron), un reloj pulsera (de Hermione) y un relicario  (Draco).

(N/A: no voy a poner que le regalaron a colín, porqué -_-se me acabaron las ideas).

Después de un rato salimos de la sala común para dar una vuelta por las afueras de Howarts.  Yo les avise que iba a buscar  algo que me había olvidado. Cuando iba subiendo me encontré a Draco.

- Feliz navidad.- decía mientras me daba un beso.

- Gracias, igualmente.- le respondí de igual manera.

- Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo.

Dicho esto le agarre la mano y nos fuimos de aquel lugar olvidando lo que iba a buscar.

         ************** Ya  afuera  **************

-  ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

- Si, me encanto.-le respondí robándole un beso de sus labios.

- Lo que me extraña es que tú no me diste un regalo de navidad.

- Lo siento, lo olvide- le respondí algo apenada.

- No importa con tenerte a mi lado no se compara con un simple regalo.

Sin darse cuenta de que dos pares de ojos estaban observando a la pareja.

Draco y Ginny se levantaron del césped para dirigirse al Colegio para ir a cenar.

Mientras caminaban, Draco se dio la vuelta de golpe mirando hacia donde estaban anteriormente y vio una sombra entre los arbustos.

Él empezó a correr y se tiro encima de la sombra, haciendo que este se cayera.

Entonces me acerco lo más rápido que puedo y me doy cuenta de que esa sombra era Harry.

- Potter debí imaginarlo.

- Qué haces aquí y en este lugar?-pregunte.

- Yo... nada, nada.- respondiendo algo nervioso.

- Yo se porque está este aquí, porque vino a espiarnos.- dijo Draco.

- Eso...eso no es cierto, yo solo vine a ver porque te tardabas tanto en venir.-decía mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

- Aja y por eso te metiste ahí-dijo con sarcasmo Draco.

- Yo no te estoy hablando a vos- dijo Harry mientras lo miraba con odio.

- Ya en serio que estuviste haciendo escondido Harry.- Dije agarrando la mano de Draco.

- Esta bien lo admito si te estuve espiando, pero en realidad si te estuve buscando para decirte Algo muy importante Gin.- dijo con sinceridad el ojiverde.

- Y que quieres decirme?.- Pregunte con curiosidad.

- Aquí no, podríamos hablar en privado por favor.- dijo estirando la mano.

- Esta bien.- respondí

- Yo voy a estar cerca por si acaso.- Me dijo Draco al oído.

- Bien pues vamos a aquel árbol Te parece.

- Si.

Draco los siguió con la mirada, no paso mucho de que se les acerco y  estuvo dos árboles atrás.

- Qué es lo que quieres?

- Pedirte otra oportunidad.

- Lo siento pero estoy con Draco.

- Vamos lo aceptaste para que yo me diera cuenta de que me había equivocado y que me ponga celoso.

- No lo hice por eso, YO lo quiero, es más lo amo. 

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, Tú me quieres.

- Como un amigo, nada más, ya entiendelo.- le dije ya harta de escuchar.

- Pero que haces Harry suéltame.

- Vamos perdóname, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.-dijo agorándome e intentando darme un beso.

Logre zafar un brazo  y le di un cahetaso demasiado fuerte que le deje marcada la cara.

Estuvo unos minutos antes de reaccionar ante el golpe, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí sin decir alguna palabra.

- Estas bien.- dijo Draco que se había acercado cuando vio a Harry queriendo darle un beso a su Ginny.

- Si, no te preocupes.- dije abrazándolo.

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola tanto tiempo eh, bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, espero recibir más Reviews para  hacer los otros dos capítulos finales. Dedicado a los que me mandaron reviews del capitulo anterior y a los que dejen en este._**


	9. chapter 9

_Capitulo IX_

Por fin llego el día de irse de Howarts muchos de los alumnos estaban bastante tristes por que no volverían para el año, Harry, Ron y Hermione eran los alumnos que estaban bastantes tristes.

Estuve caminando por las afueras de Howarts y voy a mi lugar favorito, cuando llego ya ahí, veo que alguien más estaba sentado, me acerco por detrás y le tapo la cara.

- ¿Quién soy?- pregunte mientras no sacaba las manos.

- Mmmm, a ver, es una persona a la que yo amo, tiene unas manos delicadas  y esa persona es....

Sin darme cuenta el ya me tenia en sus brazos, me miraba de una forma tan dulce y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es virginia Weasley.

- ¿Qué haces tan solo en este lugar?

- Nada, solo esperaba a ver si tu venias para estar en e ultimo día de clases.

- Te voy a extrañar, y dime que vas hacer.

-  Primero voy a estudiar para ser auror y después Mmmm...No se.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Lo que quiero ahora es estar contigo.

Nos quedamos un rato hasta volver al colegio y desde hay irnos a nuestras casas.

 ****************** En el tren***********************

- Sabes, me siento algo deprimida-dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- Por?- pregunto el rubio.

- Porque no te veré  en el colegio- respondí.

- De eso no te preocupes porque yo te escribiré todos los días- dijo mientras le robaba un beso a virginia.

- Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

 *************** En la estación ********************

Cuando llegue estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción que tendría mis padres al enterarse que yo salía con Draco.

Al fin los logro divisar de entre la muche dumbre de la estación.

- Hola!- dije mientras los iba a abrazar.

- Hola mi pequeña- dijo Charlie detrás de Ginny.

- Charlie!! Como estas??!!

- Bien y vos.

- Bien.

- Y Ron?

- Ya estoy aquí detrás tuyo- dijo mientras lo saludaba.

- Ginny les quiere decir algo- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Si? y que es?- preguntaron todos con curiosidad.

- Bueno... yo... les quiero decir que... que...

- Buen día Señor y Señora Weasley- Dijo Draco mientras les daba la mano.

- Buen día a ti también- dijeron sorprendido al ver a Draco.

- Lo que Virginia les quería decir es que ella y yo estamos de novio y les quería pedir su consentimiento.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abierto O_o, menos Ron.

- Qué!, mi hija esta saliendo con un Malfoy.- Dijo el señor Weasley mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

- Tienes mi consentimiento pero con la condición de que no la hagas sufrir- Dijo la señora Weasley muy seria.

- Malfoy ven para acá un momento- dijeron Fred, George, Charlie, Bill que recién había llegado y escuchado la noticia y por ultimo Percy.

Draco se dirijo con los 5 hermanos de la pelirroja a un costado del andén.

- Mira si nos enteramos de que la hiciste llorar o le rompes el corazón a nuestra hermanita te quedas sin día del padre.

- Jeje, no...No se preocupen les prometo que la voy a cuidar, como si fuera mi vida- dijo algo nervioso Draco.

Después del pequeño susto que le dieron a Draco, él le prometió a Ginny ir a verla en todas las vacaciones. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**_N/A:_**

**_Que les pareció el noveno capitulo? _**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**

**_?_**

**_Capitulo dedicado a Sabina Evans._**

**_Próximo capitulo final_**


	10. capi10

_Capitulo X_

Ya pasaron dos años.

Ginny se encontraba leyendo un libro en su pequeño departamento hasta que recibe una carta, conocía la perfecta caligrafía de su novio, que la invitaba a su casa a las 11 de la noche a cenar.

Ella se entro a bañar pensando qué se tenía entre manos esta ves su amado.

Cuando se termino de alistar sintió un golpe  un la puerta.

"Que no saben que existe el timbre" pensó mientras abría la puerta.

- Mi amor!!- dije sorprendida al ver que era Draco.

- Estas lista?- pregunto mientras me besaba.

- Sipe- respondí.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a su auto para ir a su casa.

            *********------- En el trayecto -------*********

-  Y dime como están tus padres?- pregunto el rubio

- Muy bien ayer estuvieron preguntando por vos-respondí

- Y que les dijiste?

- Que estabas trabajando.

Nos quedamos callados. Yo me recosté y comencé a recordar el en que Draco la llevo al Malfoy Manar, un día de la nada él apareció en la Madriguera.

                           ~~~~~~ Flash back~~~~~~

- QUÉ! COMO PUEDES DESONRAR ASÍ A LA FAMILIA!!!!- grito encolerizado Lucius Malfoy.

- YO NO DESONRE A LA FAMILIA!!!, TU LO ISISTE AL CONVERTIRTE EN UN MORTIFAGO!!!-se defendió Draco.

- SI SIGUES CON LO MISMO TE VAS!!!-grito el padre de Draco.

- MEJOR ME VOY!!, ESTE LUGAR ME DA ASCO!!!, EN ESPECIAL ESTE HOMBRE QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI PADRE!!!- dijo Draco mientras me agarraba la mano y nos íbamos de allí.

                       ~~~~~~Fin del flash back~~~~~~ 

- Bien creo que llegamos.- dijo Draco mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo ponía en los ojos.

Entramos y se sentían murmullos en todo el lugar.

- Sorpresa!!- Gritaron la familia Weasley mientras Draco le sacaba el pañuelo.

- Wow, jamás creí que traerías a mi familia- dijo mientras lo besaba.

- Bueno, bueno par de tortolitos nos hora para acaramelarse- dijo Byll.

Todos charlamos en la cena tranquilamente un rato hasta que Draco golpeo tranquilamente la copa para que todos prestaran atención.

- Bueno familia, los e reunido aquí para decirles una gran noticia- decía mientras se arrodillada enfrente de mi- Virginia Weasley desearía que fueras mi musa, mi reina, mi ser por eso me gustaría que respondiera esta simple pregunta ¿Te casarías conmigo? - dijo con un anillo en la mano.

Todos con cara de "What" 0_0.

- Sssssi- me limite a contestar porque aun estaba sorprendida.

- Se que esto la lo tendría que haber echo antes, pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca.- se levanto y se fue donde estaba mi padre.

- Señor, le pido por favor que me deje tener la mano de su hija en matrimonio, prometo hacerla feliz en todo momento.

- Lo único que te voy a decir es que si la lastimas, te va a ir mal muy mal. Y yo voy a aceptar si mis hijos también lo hacen- finalizo Arthur Weasley.

Los Hermanos se miraron entre si meditaron y hablaron en murmullos los unos con los otros y dijeron que si.

Fin?

N/A:

Hola gente espero que les aya gustado, no se si dejarlo así o hacer otro más eso depende de los Reviews que me manden.

Sorry si esta medio patético es chap pero como estoy en la semana del estudiante me quita la inspiración y aparte estoy muerta del cansancio.

Porque como ayer fue la procesión del Señor y la Virgen del milagro y me camine toda la ciudad hasta tarde. 

Dedicado:

Yuna Tao: desde antes de hacer el octavo capitulo ya había terminado de hacer el 9º así que Sorry pero me gusto como me quedo y no lo voy a cambiar pero creo que lo hice algo parecido a lo que me pediste espero que te guste de todas maneras, este chap es para vos. Te cuidas, besos.

Bueno espero recibir R/R por fa sean buena onda.

Y si quieren les hago la boda.

Bye.


	11. 11 por fin

_Capitulo XI_

_Hoy era un día muy especial en la madriguera claro porque se casaba la menor de la familia Weasley, la niña que antes se había enamorado del chico que vivió encontró en el 6º año al amor de su vida, un rubio ricachon era el heredero de la familia Malfoy, que al contemplar a la pelirroja se quedo hinoptizado con tal belleza tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente._

_Pero la familia Weasley no había aceptado del todo al rubio ya que es el hijo de un Mortifago e intimo enemigo de la familia, Lucius Malfoy._

_Pero para la pareja no le importaba el apellido ni el dinero porque el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro era casi infinita, tan grande como el mismo universo._

_Los preparativos de la ceremonia habían comenzado desde muy temprano en la madriguera._

_- Ronald Weasley!!!!!!! Ven acá inmediatamente- dijo la Señora Weasley desde el patio._

_- Ya voy mamá- se escucho desde la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo que dejaba de charlar con sus mejores e inseparables amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger Su novia._

_Ron bajo las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies._

_~*~*~*~_

_Harry desde que Ron había salido de su cuarto para dar una vuelta por el bosque que estaba cerca de la "Madriguera"._

_En un momento tropieza con algo que estaba en el suelo y cae de bruces al césped._

_Pero que... es una caja con botellas de agua mineral y yo que me estoy muriendo de sed T_T fiu menos mal que me lo encontré y me lo voy a tomar todito ^__^ y no le convido a nadie ò_ó jejejeje._

_Saca de la caja una botella la abre y la comienza a beber con ganas. Pero el muy ciego (N/A: mira quien lo dice la que es más ciego que un murciélago ô-ô)_

_No lee lo que dice el papel que estaba en la caja que decía "Hidromiel"._

_Tiene un sabor raro no es agua pero es rico._

_~*~*~*~_

_La boda estaba comenzando todos trataban de encontrar al ojiverde pero no estaba en ningún lado._

_- Mamá no encuentro a Harry por ningún lado- Grito Ron desde la casa_

_- Si mal no recuerdo me dijo que necesitaba estar solo- dijo Hermione_

_- Ron cariño deja de buscar, Hermione ya nos dijo- dijo la señora Weasley._

_~*~*~*~_

_La boda comenzó sin más preámbulo._

_Ya para cuando el cura dice " si alguien tiene una objeción para que esta pareja no se case, hable ahora o calle para siempre" aparece un Harry totalmente borracho con una botella de hidromiel en cada mano._

_- Yo tengo algo que decir!!-grito Harry que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie.- Ginny por favor, por favor no te cases con el- decía mientras se tambaleaba._

_- Pero que te pasa?- pregunto Draco sorprendido._

_-NO te puedes casar porque...  mira te traje un regalito de bodas- dijo el embriagado Harry mientras le mostraba un libro titulado "el libro de clases de hurón  y como entrenarlo"._

_- Pero que te pasa conmigo yo no te hice nada para que vos te burles de mi de esta manera._

_- Oh ya cállate injerto de hurón de |@#¬~~# (N/A: los chicos no deben aprender a maldecid como esta autora por eso es que lo censuro ^^)._

_Draco ya se le estaba yendo al humo pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de Ginny._

_- Harry... vete... NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!!!!!- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos- TE ODIO!!!._

_- Pero Ginny yo te amo, yo me quiero casar con vos, deja al hurón y casate conmigo- dijo Harry tambaleándose- Te juro que yo te quiero a ti y no a la |@@¬#~€##€#¬€~de Cho._

_Ginny ya no se encontraba allí se había ido corriendo para su casa._

_La señora Weasley se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry y con un simple hechizo hizo que se le fuera la borrachera. _

_~*~*~*~_

_- Ginny, Ginny abre por favor- decía desde la puerta de la recamara de la pelirroja._

_Pero no recibía respuesta alguna de la menor de los Weasley._

_- Deja, yo me encargo Granger- dijo calmadamente Draco._

_- Pero...- insistió Hermione._

_- No te preocupes, solo déjanos a solas un rato para tranquilizarla y poder seguir, mejor ve a ver que necesita la Señora Weasley- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad Draco._

_- Ok- dijo mientras se iba Hermione pero antes dijo- Draco llámame Hermione._

_El rubio vio que ya no había nadie cerca y decidió entrar a la habitación._

_- Gin?- pregunto dulcemente._

_- Vete quiero estar un rato sola- respondió con voz apagada y triste._

_- Pero si hoy es tu boda- dijo el mientras se sentaba al lado de ella._

_- No me importa._

_- Claro que importa, vas a ser mi futura esposa y yo como mi deber de futuro esposo es cuidar a mi amada- dijo Draco animadamente._

_Ginny rió levemente pero volvió a ponerse triste._

_- Me amas?- pregunta al cabo de un rato Ginny._

_Lo pregunta lo sorprendió por un momento._

_- Claro que te amo, daría todo por tu felicidad- respondió Draco con una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor._

_- Perdón por dudar pero es que Harry al decir que me amaba me hizo dudar por un momento- dijo ella tristemente._

_- Si aún lo amas, entonces te tendrías que ir con él- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta._

_- NO!! Yo ya se a quien realmente amo es por eso que acepte casarme contigo y no con él- dijo Ginny reteniéndolo por el brazo._

_- Enserio- dijo él se le notaba en la voz un poco de alegría._

_- Si- dijo ella antes de besarlo._

_~*~*~*~_

_Harry al ver aquella escena se retira silenciosamente del pasillo._

_El podía recordar algunos pantanazos de lo que había pasado hace un rato  y se sentía avergonzado por la forma en que había actuado._

_Se marchó con al cabeza gacha. Estaba triste porque el se dio cuenta de que ya la había perdido desde hace un buen tiempo pero no quería admitirlo._

_"No sabe lo valioso que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde" Harry había escuchado ese dicho cuando aún estaba saliendo con Ginny pero no le había dado importancia hasta ahora._

_Soy un idiota§§  pensó este mientras una lagrima solitaria caía por su rostro._

_~*~*~*~_

_La boda siguió después del pequeño incidente._

_~*~*~*~_

_Todos en la fiesta estaban demasiados borrachos._

_Pero no tanto que Ron y Hermione se pusieron a hacer la obra de Romeo y Julieta en una escalera de madera._

_Y los gemelos estaban tan borrachos se notaba por su manera de actuar. Nunca se los había visto tan serios._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holass mi gente linda primero quiero decir PPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!_**

**_Se que me tarde y mucho pero es que no podía entrar al ff.net._**

****

**_Y mi hermana Leri me tenia amenazada si le hacía algo a su Harry me lo mataría a Draquin en "Delirios" que chivo te doy Sister (ah por cierto maldita hace rápido el chapter que viene que me muero de las ganas de seguir leyendo tu fic)_**

****

**_Eh, record absoluto cinco hojas ocupe para hace reste chapter espero no sea corto ¬¬U_**

****

**_Dedicado a:_**

****

**_Leri: Hermana espero que no me lo mates a Draquin en tu fic porque yo sin asco hago que Harry en este fic se muera y de una o lo puedo convertir en maniaco depresivo y que se valla muriendo de a poco!!! =) jejejejejejejejeje. Por eso espero que te aya gustado_**

****

**_Yuna Tao: oye lindo nick, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este chap te aya gustado lo trate de hacer un poco humorístico pero no me salio como quería pero bue' que se le va hacer, este chap va para vos!!!_**

****

**_Sabina Evans: Gracias por tu reviews me animo mucho (aparte  del de Yuna) hacer este chap, Sorry si es que no eh leído algún fic tuyo pero te prometo que lo leo y te dejo un Reviews como la gente (o sea largo!!!^__^)._**

**_Pero no te desesperes en recibir el mío porque yo antes de leer algún fic primero lo bajo y después de leerlo tranquilamente me pongo a escribir el review._**

****

**_Si quieren que haga la luna de miel mandenme un reviews y si no también manéenmelo por que me encanta recibir sus opiniones o mandenme un e-mail a:_**

****

**_sivercat_02@hotmail.com (MSN)_**

**_O_**

**_emiblacklupin@yahoo.com.ar(MSN)_**

****

**_Bueno hasta pronto si Dios quiere._**

****

**_Es chapter fue comenzado en la hora de matemáticas y terminado en la hora de física, Jejejejeje lo que hace el aburrimiento )=]._**


	12. nota

Bueno primero que nada los pido perdón a todos ustedes pero me temo que voy a tardar bastante en publicar los nuevos capitulos de mis fics.  
  
Tengo una muy buena razón para no escribirlos todavía y es que hoy 17/02/04 acaba de fallecer mi primito de 5 años a causa de un cuagulo de sangre que se le rebento dentro de la cabeza eso provoco que estuviera desde el jueves hasta ayer en coma 4 y estoy metida dentro de una depresión bastante fuerte ya que para mi, perderlo me causo un hueco en el corazón bastante profundo ya que era mi bebé.  
  
Espero que disculpen mi tardanza. les juro iba a hacerles un ragalo ya que ayer fue mi cumpleaños pero lamemtablemente no pude hacerlo por mi primo.  
  
A duras penas estoy escribiendo esto ya que tengo todo comprimido dentro de mi pecho ya que no puedo llorar para no amargar a nadie.  
  
bueno ya no los molesto más.  
  
me despido. 


End file.
